Three is Company
by pink-chief
Summary: multiply pwp threesomes. See inside for more detail I /can/ say, though, who the ukes so far are Gokudera, G, Cozart and Fon...hopefully that draws in attention?lol.I've decided to stop here, if I add more, then it will be unplanned. until then, Complete
1. Yamamoto x Gokudera x Tsuna

**Warning: A shirt load...I'm not even going to correct that spelling I am laughing so hard...A _shit_ load of pairings to come, and cum...and nudity...and threesome goodness...so..if you don't like yaoi and semen and threesomes...why are you here? lol**

**Pairing: Yamamoto x Gokudera x Tsuna (AKA: 805927)**

******Note: This won't be my only pairing. I plan to have a different one for each chapter. This is just the first pairing, so don't get used to just this one...yup..**

******Enjoy~~~**

* * *

><p>They didn't know how it started. They didn't really care, actually. All they knew is that sometime in the summer the three of them developed feelings for eachother. One day they got into an awkward situation that ended with, well, sex.<p>

One day turned into two. That two turned into five, quickly.

The relationship was never only about sex, oh no. When others saw them on their dates, they thought it was just three friends hanging out. The most common place they did it was Gokudera's apartment. No one to worry about hearing them because he lives alone. He has a big enough bed. His neighbors have hearing aids (Gokudera would know this, seeing as he set off bombs by accident before—don't tell Shamal).

So there they were, in Gokudera's apartment having a heavy make out sesion. Hands groped whoever's body was near. Tsuna was leaning over Gokudera, trailing his lips down from Gokudera's lips down to suck on his neck. Gokudera leaned back, butt brushing against Yamamoto's aparent hard on, which was grinding back slightly. Yamamoto turned Gokudera's head kissing him, sliding his tongue into his mouth after Gokudera let him in. Gokudera leaned one hand back, tangling in Yamamoto's hair, while the other went to Tsuna's pants zipper, pulling it down.

Tsuna blushed slightly, and felt Yamamoto's hand help Gokudera get Tsuna's cock out of its confines. Gokuder broke the kiss off, leaning down, licking Tsuna's member before sucking lightly on the tip. Tsuna moaned, only to be cut off by Yamamoto's lips on his, nibbling on his bottom lip. He was rewarded by a soft gasp which allowed him to enter his tongue, exploring the familiar mouth.

Gokudera felt someone's hand in his hair and assumed it was Tsuna. He moaned slightly, taking Tsuna all the way into his mouth, bobbing his head lightly. Tsuna groaned against Yamamoto's mouth and accidentally bucked up into the silver's mouth. Gokudera pulled back a bit, and felt a certain baseall idiot pull his pants down after the multiple belts were removed.

He blushed red when his underwear was removed, as well, realizing he would be the receiver, today.

Tsuna leaned up and whispered something into Yamamoto's ear, and he grinned, nodding, "Yeah!" The Italian looked up at them, confused. They both gave a heartwarming smile, which creeped Gokudera out, "W-what...?"

"Nothing," Tsuna chimed, "Just keep doing what you're doing, Hayato."

Said teen blushed, and simply nodded, leaning down, putting his lips on the burnette's cock, once more. Yamamoto stuck his fingeres in Tsuna's mouth, who in turn sucked on them, and licked each one, making sure they were wet. Yamamoto groaned, and pulled his fingers back, trailing them down Gokudera's spine, down to his entrance. Gokudera shivered slightly around the cock, as he felt a finger probe his hole. The athlete wiggled the finger around a bit, before adding a second, scissoring slightly, earning a key whine from the silver. Tsuna moaned slightly, feeling Gokudera's throat relax slightly, and the teen was soon deep throating the future boss.

"H-Hayato..." he moaned.

Gokudera felt a third finger go in, and winced, slightly. Yamamoto's fingers soon found the spot in Gokudera that made him pull back a bit from Tsuna's cock, and moaned loudly. The noise sent blood rushing to the tan boy's already awakened cock. He pulled out his fingers, and slowly slid the tip of his cock in, watching the uke's reactions.

Gokudera tensed slightly, then felt Tsuna's hand run through his hair, and tried to relax more. Yamamoto slide all the way in when he felt the hot inner walls relaxing. They stayed like that for a moment, before Yamamoto started thrusting in shallowly, as Gokudera went back to licking Tsuna's member, moaning slightly around it whenever Yamamoto thrust in. Tsuna leaned over, kissing Yammaoto, who let the spiky haired teen deepen it, as he thrust at different angles, trying to find Gokudera's prostate, once more.

After a few more thrusts, he found it, and hit it hard, causing Gokudera to practically scream around Tsuna, his thighs trembling. Tsuna moaned into the kiss, and Yamamoto slid his tongue in, once again. Gokudera was soon at his limits, and went in to deep throat Tsuna once more, sucking harder, moaning won-tonly around the hot organ. Yamamoto could feel Gokudera constrict around him, and started thrusting erratically into the tightening heat. Tsuna, close as well, reached under Gokudera for his neglected member, stroking it quickly, soon matching Yamamoto's pace, and the silver haired teen gave a strangled cry around Tsuna's cock, cumming into the other's hand, convulsing and trembling. Tsuna was soon to follow from the vibrations on his member, shooting cum down Gokudera's throat with a low whine. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera around, and Tsuna out of the other's mouth, and started thrusting faster and harder into Gokudera, close to his own limits.

Gokudera gazed up at Yamamoto, eyes hazy from cumming so hard, muttering, "C-come for me, T-Takeshi..." And come he did, filling Gokudera up with his hot, molten semen, groaning.

After a moment of them catching their breaths, Yamamoto pulled out of the twitching hole, and fell onto the dirty sheets, spent. Tsuna laid on Gokudera's other side, hugging Gokudera, who had already passed out, and Yamamoto did the same. The two also soon found sleep, with the body heat of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this won't be the only pairing in this story. I am doing different chapters with different threesome pairings, so...I plan on having this be the only 805927 chapter...In fact, I plan on involving the following characters: G, Giotto, Shimon Primo, Cavallone Primo, Aloude, possibly Reborn, Ryohei, Gokudera again, Yamamoto again, Fon, Verde, Colonnello...I think that is it...lol, we'll see...<strong>

**So...Tell me what you thought about this...PWP -blushu-...wow, I can't believe I'm writing PWP, lol...Can't believe I actually managed to sit down and write a sex scene...that usually takes forever and ends up one paragraph of crap...-shrugs- I like it, I think :) Yey for a change~**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim**


	2. Colonnello x Fon x Verde

**-sighs- Okay! Let's see here~~~**

**Warnings: I think the same?**

**Pairing: Colonnello x Fon x Verde**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Verde smirked down at his new creation. His plan was perfect. No. It was a masterpiece. The only problems that were brought to his mind were, for starters, would it even work? No, that was not the question, everything he creates works...It was who would test it for him... Well, he could figure that out, he already had test subjects in mind, after all.<p>

All that was left was to figure out how he would sell it...He shrugged, knowing someone would always want to buy things like this and ignore the price. Now... It is time to go visit his favorite guine—it's time to visit his favorite..._friend_.

* * *

><p>Fon hadn't expected to start off his day in such a way. Colonnello had training today, and Lal had called him at 4 in the morning to get a plane booked and get his 'sorry ass' over there and help them train.<p>

He always like that about Lal, she never expected anyone to have other plans. He usually had a free schedual, so here he was.

In the middle of no where. He glanced around, waiting for Colonnello and Lal to get here. Colonnello got there soon, and smiled, "Did Reborn call you here, too?"

Fon looked as taken aback as he felt, "Reborn called you...?" Colonnello nodded as if everything made more sense than Fon was understanding, "Lal called me here..."

Colonnello's eyes widened, "What? She's out of town, today. There is no way she would want to meet you here..." He looked around, "Is this a trap?"

Fon looked around as well, "It could be..." Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Colonnello came to with a groan, he felt as if his body was made of led. As he tried to sit up, he found the simple task impossible. Beside him he heard someone walk into the room, and turned his head, spotting Verde, "V-Verde...?" He muttered, slightly to himself.<p>

"Hello, Specimine," the scientist greeted, walking over, "How are you feeling?" He pulled out some notes, scribbling something down. "Y'know, for my records."

"Records?" He glared half assed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't figured it out, yet?" Verde smiled creepily, "Well, I have drugged you, and want to see if a few new drugs work out...You were a good candidate. Congradulations," the last part dripped sarcasm mixed with joy.

"Drugged?" Colonnello practically screamed, trying to move. Verde stalked over, and helped him into a sittin position on the...bed? He blinked, and glanced around.

The room was for the most part dark, with the faint glow from a dim lightbulb hanging in the middle of the room. He looked down to see Fon was out cold next to him, "What did you give Fon?" He demanded, turning his glare back to Verde.

Verde smirked, "Nothing much, just something to help him 'sleep.'" He then thought, "Maybe it is time to wake him up, yes?" He walked over to the Storm pacifier, and pulled out a srynge, and injected a syrupy liquid into him. For a moment Colonnello wasn't sure what to think. Was it deadly? What the hell did he put in him? Was this another experimental drug?

All of a sudden, Fon groaned in a way that to Colonnello came out as a strangled moan. Fon shifted over onto his back, eyes glazed, but open, and he was panting heavily.

"Fon...?" Colonnello spoke slowly. His response was Fon turning his gaze onto him, and he felt his blood rush to his lower regions. His cheeks had a light blush to them, his panting lips were full and red. He could almost swear he saw lust in the Chinese's eyes as he sat up, and crawled over to the blond.

"C-Colonnello...," Fon moaned slightly, sitting in Colonnello's lap, straddling his awakening hard on. He leaned over, placing a sloppy kiss on his lips, before deepening it, practically devouring his mouth. He could faintly hear Verde chuckle, but was brought back to the Storm arcobaleno when he felt his hands tangle in his hair, pulling off his headband. One of his hands trailed down, pulling his jacket off, and Fon's lips traveled to the soldier's neck, licking it, before finding a spot, and sucking on it lightly, nipping, leaving a love bite.

"F-Fon, what're you..?" He bit his lip, trying not to let out any strange noises. He couldn't help it when Fon suddenly ground down his ass onto the tent in his pants. "S-shit...!" He hissed out.

Verde walked over to a chair beside the bed, taking a seat as he wrote more notes down. Colonnello glanced over at him, "W-what did you give him...?"

"Hn? Oh, just something to get the endorphins flowing. Right now, our little Fon here wants to, in Layman's terms, get laid...I knew you would try to do something, so I found it perfect to test out my new paralysis drug out on you. I think it is working, which is good," he yawned.

Fon pulled back, getting off of his lap, tugging on his pants, practically ripping them off, leaning his head down, pulling out Colonnello's slightly swollen hard on, licking it like it was a lollipop. In one go, he swallowed Colonnello down all the way to the base, moaning around it, his own hips humping at the air, trying to get some sort of relief. Colonnello had to bite his lip hard enough to bleed to keep from throwing his head back and strangle out a cry of pleasure.

"Well, Colonnello, it seems as though Fon is really eager for your penis to enter him... Should we help the little boy out?" He smirked, getting up, walking over to the bed, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a strange container, which looked like normal lotion. Of course, knowing Verde, it was definetally not lotion.

Verde opened the container and sat it down on the bed, reaching over, pulling off Fon's baggy pants, lifting his shirt up, exposing Fon's pale, round ass, along with his twitching cock that leaked white dribbles of cum.

Verde scooped up some of the 'lotion' with his fingers and ran one down Fon's back side, down to his entrance, before sliding one in, causing Fon to practically scream out in pleasure around Colonnello's cock, bucking his hips back, grinding onto the finger. He muttered out, "M-more...!"

Verde chuckled, adding a second, then a third finger, causing Fon to twitch and buck, whining loudly, pulling away from Colonnello, letting the blond see how red his face had gotten, his hair falling out of his long braid, some of it sticking to the sides of his face. The sight was breath taking, Colonnello noted.

Verde pulled away, and lathered some of the 'lotion' onto his cock and quickly plunged in, and Fon reached out, gripping onto Colonnello's shirt to keep him up, his face resting into his shirt, strangling out a cry, muffling it into the shirt, bucking back into Verde. The scientist started thrusting almost immediately, groaning lowly.

Colonnello let out a low moan, watching Fon get fucked hard, and Verde smirked slowing down slightly, which Fon whimpered at. "Oh? Does Colonnello want in on all the fun?" He grinned, stopping, "Let's see how much Fon can take, shall we?" He reached over, pulling Fon up, into his lap, further down on his cock, then lifted Fons hips, and positioned both Colonnello and himself over the twitching hole, Fon whimpered with urge for them to hurry up and fuck his little butt, already. Verde slammed him down onto the two, and he thre his head back strangling out a scream of pleasure, and slightt pain as his hole was stretched even further. Colonnello let out a moan, while Verde sucked in his breath, sharply. After a moment, Fon took control, lifting his hips shakily, slamming himself down, starting at a slow pace. Colonnello felt some of the drug wear off, and managed to reach out, gripping Fon's hips, he started thrusting into Fon, helping Fon move. The friction caused all three to moan, and Verde joined in, thrusting into the tight heat.

Soon, Fon was the first one at his limits, cumming onto himself and also a bit onto Colonnello's shirt. Verde came next, and pulled out soon after, going back to write some more notes down, and Colonnello noticed Fon was hard all over again—probably from the drugs he was given. He laid the Chinese down onto the sheets, and started thrusting quickly and sharply into Fon, who was moaning loudly at almost each thrust, bucking and twitching to meet the thrusts. After some time, Colonnello was spent, filling Fon with more cum, and pulled out.

He reached down to finish him off, but Verde's voice stopped his hand, mid-air, "Fon, why don't you take care of yourself? Colonnello would like a little treat," and Colonnello's eyes widened as he stared at Verde, before pulling back to Fon when he heard Fon whimper.

Fon complied to Verde's commands, and started jerking himself off, whining loudly. Colonnello couldn't help but find the entire image lewd. Fon's eyes opened slightly, as he started moaning out his name, jerking his hands faster, before cumming onto his already soiled shirt. His breath was erratic, and he passed out from his sudden loss of energy. Colonnello smiled down at the cute boy, before grabbing some sheets, pulling them over the boy.

He was brought back to his surroundings as he heard the door slam, and lock. "Wha—Verde!" He noticed that the two were now locked in God knows where. He groaned, falling back onto the bed, "Shit," he droaned out. At least he had some company.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeyeye! I loovvveee uke-Fon~~~ :3 Anyway, what do you think? It's a bit longer than chapter one. I hope that is okay. I tried to put <em> some<em> sort of plot to it, this time, lol. So, yeah, tell me what you think? Oh, and this a bit dedicated to Jess, because I love her -loves on her- She motivated me to get this one done today, lol, so thank _her._**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim**


	3. Giotto x G x Cozart

**Glub glub~~ sorry for this one taking so long~~ I really didn't like this chapter for the stupid plot, and I'm not that familiar with these characters as much~~**

**Pairing: Giotto x G x Cozart**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~ (or try ;D)**

**...for some reason there are Chinese characters replacing words so...sorry I don't know why...**

* * *

><p>"...What?"<p>

G's eyes were slightly wide, staring at Cozart, his cigarette almost falling from his mouth when his jaw went slack. Giotto's expression was, if nothing else, exactly the same.

"I said,Cozart Shimon repeated, 展hat's a 'Johnny'?"

G looked to Giotto, for an answer, not to the question, but to the situation. 填h...Giotto was at a loss, 展here did you hear someone saying it?He hadn't heard people call a penis that in a long time, he thought everyone stopped saying it, actually.

"Well, actually, I was on my way here, and these two guys were fighting,"  
>he explained, 鉄o I stepped in, and asked what all the fuss was about, and one of them said, 'This guy called my johnny small,' then he got mad. I think I made him mad by asking if it was small. I didn't know what else to say,he chuckled.<p>

G face palmed his forehead, with a deep sigh, 鼎ozart, do you really not know?Cozart shrugged, and Giotto butted in.

"Cozart...is your johnny small?G stared at his boss, dumb struck, thinking, 'Is this idiot serious?'

"...I don't know,Cozart thought, 的 guess it's not, since that guy got mad about it...Can you tell me?He looked at the two.

G started to protest that it was a bad idea, but Giotto was already to his feel, walking over to the Shimon boss, who stayed in his seat, confused. Giotto smiled, and said, 典ake off your pants."

G knew Cozart would say no, but almost choked on his cigarette smoke when he actually complied, though he was confused.

Giotto smirked, reaching down to pull off his underwear, 滴nn~He looked at the blushing Cozart, 鏑ooks like you have a smaller johnny...He then added, 田ompared to mine, that is."

G stared, shocked beyond belief as Giotto leaned down and licked it slightly. Cozart gasped, 敵-Giotto, what are you doing...? T-that's dirty..!"

Giotto smirked up at him, 典hen I guess we'll have to clean it~He purred, before engulfing the johnny, sucking lightly. Cozart threw his head back and let out a throaty whine.

G felt his confined member stir a bit from the sight and sound he was witnessing. He pulled his own cock out, and stroked lightly, watching what was going on in silence.

Cozart was soon reduced to a moaning mess, as Giotto pulled back and glanced over at G, 徹h, my~, G, what are you doing over there, all alone?He stood, walking over to G, who had stilled his movements.

"What?He glared halfheartedly, trying to stifle his blush. It was Cozart's turn to watch, as Giotto rid G of his pants, bringing his hand up to G's lips. G, to Cozart's confusion, started sucking on Giotto's fingers, moaning around them as Giotto sucked a bit on G's erection.

Giotto pulled his fingers back, pushing G's pants down to his ankles. G blushed as Giotto reached behind him, probing his entrance with one finger. He squirmed a bit as he felt it wiggle around. Giotto quickly added a second finger, then a third, scissoring them a bit, watching G's reactions.

Cozart couldn't see what Giotto was doing, but whatever it was, G was really liking it, he assumed. What with all the whining and moaning, even squirming. His face was almost as red as his hair.

Giotto pulled back, and picked G up, and then sat him in his lap, back against Giotto's chest as he lowered his right-hand onto his cock, sliding it into his entrance, slowly. G groaned loudly, and Cozart was exposed to the whole picture.

Giotto had his cock inside G's ass. Cozart blushed as G started to ride him. Giotto watched Cozart, and smirked as he blushed even darker. 鼎ome over here, stilled his movements, causing G to whine a bit, displeased.

Cozart stood and walked over to them, blushing as both pairs of eyes were on him.

Giotto instructed, once more, this time to G, 敵, why don't you top, as well?"

G turned his head, eyes slightly widening a bit more, before nodding slightly, glancing back at Cozart. 鼎-Cozart...c-come here, sit on my lap, won't you?"

Cozart blushed red, before nodding, straddling the archer, who started fingering the other, leaning up and sucking on his neck lightly. Cozart moaned loudly as G's fingers brushed his prostate. He took this as a sign Cozart was ready before pulling his fingers out and pushed his own cock into the tight head, groaning slightly, resting his head on Cozart's shoulder, resisting the urge to start thrusting.

Giotto lifted G slightly off of his lap, and further into Cozart before slamming him down. All three moaned at the movement, before G started thrusting up to Cozart, then down onto Giotto. After ten minutes of thrusting at an erratic pace, G let out a strangled cry as he came into Cozart, clenching around Giotto. Cozart pulled off of G, and Giotto lifted G off of him and set him down gently. Cozart sat at Giotto's lap, sliding himself onto his cock. Giotto groaned a bit as Cozart started riding him up and down, quickly, 鉄-shit..Cozart,he moaned. Cozart moaned loudly as Giotto's cock hit his prostate dead on. Giotto gripped his hands at Cozart's hips, directing him up and down,before Cozart came with a strangled cry, 敵-Giotto.!"

Giotto felt a coil in his stomach tighten before he released himself inside of Cozart's twitching walls.

After the three caught their breathe, Cozart muttered, 鉄-so...He glanced at them, 展hat's a johnny?"

"Your dick,G said flatly, not wanting Giotto to try any other stupid stunt that would cause his ass to hurt. Giotto chuckled slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the wait...I really hope you like it. This one's dedicated to my big bro, Kyle~~ (X_Kyle_X) Love you, Big Bwaddah~~~ -loves on- Anyway~~ Hope you like it. I really wanted some sort of plot...And I had been thinking of Eden of the East at the time...yeah -sighs- real dumb...sorry...OTL<strong>

**R&R, please**

**~Talim**


	4. Yamamoto x Gokudera x Ryohei

**I hope you didn't wait too long for this ; n ; I hope there aren't any weird things wrong with this one OTL**

**Pairing: Yamamoto x Gokudera x Ryohei (Dera in the middle)**

**Warning: Um, the only I can think of is double penetration? lol Anyway~~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gokudera could not stand it when Yamamoto and Ryohei talked. They always got so loud! It was driving him up the wall! Hibari has had to detain them on several accounts because "herbivores were being louder than school regulations."<p>

For once, Gokudera Hayato agreed 100% with Hibari.

Today was no different as Gokudera sat at his desk, forehead to the wooden surface, trying to recite pi in his head to drown out the noise of the two idiot guardians of Tenth (who was currently out on the roof, eating with Kyoko Sasagawa). All of a sudden, they seemed to get much louder, as Ryohei shouted, "THAT IS AN EXTREMELY GREAT IDEA, YAMAMOTO!" After that, it suddenly got quiet, and Gokudera sighed in relief as he picked his head up, off of the desk. He noticed a body in front of him and looked up to see Yamamoto. He turned his sight slightly to the right to find Ryohei right at his side. He felt his brow twitch in annoyance as they both wore Yamamoto's smile this time.

"What do you two morons want, now?" He glared back and forth from one idiot to the other and back again.

"WE WANT TO HAVE AN EXTREME THREE-" Ryohei was cut off by Yamamoto's arm on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should ask him, Senpai?" He smiled at Ryohei before turning it to Gokudera's annoyed and confused expression.

"Ask him what?" Gokudera demanded.

Yamamoto chuckled a bit, though to Gokudera it sounded slightly nervous, which made him wonder a bit if that idiot has ever actually been nervous about anything too serious in his life. "We, uh, we wanted to ask you to join us for something we can't do with just two people..." Yamamoto started.

"...Like what?" Gokudera glared slightly weakened a bit.

"Um..." Yamamoto continued, "Well...there was this thing...in a magazine we saw...and it gave us an idea..."

"Mm hmm?" Gokudera was getting annoyed, now.

"...Before I say what it us, actually...It would bring us a lot closer together...and that's good for the family, yeah?" He chuckled a bit.

"All right, whatever it is, if it'll be good for the family I suppose it can't be that bad, right?" Gokudera stood.

"Really?" The other two's jaws dropped, and Yamamoto continued, "So you'll do it?"

Gokudera nodded, "Sure, why not..." He gathered his things, getting ready to leave.

Ryohei smirked, "Threesome it is!"

Gokudera dropped all of his things on the floor, and he stared at the two, waiting for someone to start laughing and say it was a joke. His stomach dropped when the buffoons both were presented with a small blush on their face. They weren't joking, "...I-I take it back," Gokudera started, reaching for his things. "Why would you even say it would be good for the family, Idiots?"

"Well, we would be better acquainted? Um, Tsuna's always trying to get us all to get along with each other...Wouldn't he be proud?" Yamamoto smiled weakly.

"..." Gokudera turned and glared at him before letting it weaken, "He would..?"

They both nodded and Ryohei spoke, "Of course! Just think about it!"

Gokudera stared at them for a moment before blushing a bit, "A-all right...Be at my place at around 7...a-and if you're late, then we're calling it all off, got it?" He glared at the others.

The smiling jocks nodded and thanked Gokudera before leaving in a rush. Gokudera sighed shakily, what had he done?

* * *

><p>Later that night, Gokudera had gotten his house clean, not wanting them to find anything important laying out. After his quick shower he went to watch some TV, hoping a Bigfoot documentary would ease his nerves a bit. Not five minutes later he had already gone through two cigarettes, his foot tapping a bit.<p>

'Maybe there's still time to get out of this...M-maybe they won't show? Yeah, I mean...they probably won't right?'

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door, and Gokudera nearly swallowed his cigarette. He glanced at the clock, which read that they were right on time. He put out the cigarette with a shaky hand and opened the door to find both of them there smiling as always.

"..." He motioned for them to enter, "Get in here, lets get this over with..." The others walked in, glancing around a bit as Gokudera locked the door behind them, and turned, "What?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Ahah...It's just...I thought your place would be a bit, I don't know...messy?"

"Yeah! Everything looks extremely expensive!" Ryohei added.

"Che, whatever..." He pointed, "That's where my room is, so..." He trailed off, not knowing what to really say or do.

Yamamoto glanced at Ryohei who nodded a bit, smirking. He turned back to Gokudera and scooped him up over his shoulder as they marched into the bedroom while Gokudera shouted for them to let him go.

When Yamamoto dropped Gokudera onto the bed, he was immediately attacked by somebody's mouth on his. He couldn't tell who it was, his eyes clenched close, tightly, along with his mouth before a tongue pried it open and slipped in as he let out a small gasp. He squinted an eye open to find two gray eyes staring at him. Ryohei had him pinned down with his arms on either side of the silver's head.

Gokudera blushed red, trying to pull away a bit. When Ryohei let him go, the smaller was panting heavily, and stuttered out, angrily, "T-that was my first k-kiss, Jerk!" He brought a hand up to wipe some saliva from his mouth, trying to sit up, when he felt someone settle behind him and pull him into his lap. He turned and glared a bit, but couldn't help but get a little excited when he was rewarded with Yamamoto looking at him, intently, holding a smirk as his eyes raked his form.

The silver felt a bit smaller with the two so close to him. He was built slim and lean, while the other two were taller and had more muscle to their frame. Of course, Gokudera would never admit this aloud, but that fact got him melting into complying more.

Yamamoto trailed a hand down Gokudera's waist to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off of him, tossing it casually. Yamamoto leaned down and sucked and nipped at Gokudera's neck, while Ryohei lost his own shirt, and leaned down and licked at one of the Italian's nipples, sucking and pulling at the now erect but, while he brought a hand up to play around with the other. Gokudera let out a small moan, almost a mewl for more. Yamamoto pulled back a bit to take off his own shirt, before reaching for Gokudera's pants, sliding his hand in, and got a loud mewl of pleasure as he gripped Gokudera's cock in his hand. He stroked it slowly, almost teasingly, Gokudera leaned his head back onto Yamamoto's shoulder, panting heavily, his voice mixing in every so often. Ryohei pulled back a bit, earning a whine of discontent from the smaller, to pull the other's pants and boxers off.

Now Gokudera was the only one nude, still in Yamamoto's lap. Ryohei got the full view of Gokudera, his erect smaller cock, his nipples pink, standing out against his pale skin, which had one or two hickies on his neck. Gokudera's eyes were slightly glazed over with want and desire. Ryohei's cock stirred a bit, when their eyes met.

Gokudera let out a loud moan, feeling himself tighten up, already ready to release. Yamamoto pulled his hand back, smirking at how Gokudera's desperate plea for more was denied. Ryohei reached and pulled Gokudera over into his arms. He had Gokudera's arms around his neck, his own arms wrapped around his slim waist. Gokudera was on his knees, over Ryohei a bit, and Ryohei went back to sucking on his sensitive nipples, while Yamamoto got a nice view of Gokudera's pale ass from behind.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lotion, and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, slicking them up a bit before reaching over and spread Gokudera's cheeks apart, reveling a puckered small entrance. The Italian smelled something like lavender before feeling the baseball player spread his butt apart. He didn't know what he was doing, before he felt a slicked finger slide into his hole, and he let out a cry of protest, squeezing on it in pain, his hands gripped Ryohei's shoulders, and he grit his teeth. "S-stop...!" He managed out.

Yamamoto glanced up at him, stopping further intrusion, "What's wrong, Gokudera? Does it hurt...?"

"O-of course it hurts...!" He whimpered, "D-don't touch that place...!" He blushed redder than he thought was possible.

"Gokudera, we need to stretch this place out before we go in..." Ryohei spoke quietly.

Gokudera shook his head, "N-no..! T-this wasn't p-part of the plan..! I-it doesn't belong in there...!" He stuttered.

"Gokudera, I promise to make you feel good, if you'll just trust us, Yamamoto spoke softly as Gokudera turned to look at him, slightly scared. Yamamoto gave him a reassuring light smile, "I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, Gokudera, you know that..."

"..." Gokudera looked back and forth, they both had a set, determined but reassuring look. "I-I..." Gokudera bit his lip, "...o-okay..." he spoke softly, almost too soft to be coming from him.

Ryohei pulled Gokudera's face into a soft kiss, both hands on either side of the little boy's face. Gokudera kissed back hesitantly, feeling Yamamoto's finger slide in deeper. It wiggled around a bit, sliding in and out a few times before he added a second. It hurt and Gokudera whimpered and tried to pull away to protest, but Ryohei's hands stayed set, holding him in place, deepening the kiss, trying to distract him. Gokudera's hands gripped Ryohei's shoulders tighter until his fingers turned white. Yamamoto's fingers started stretching, scissoring a bit, thrusting slowly, deeper. Gokudera clenched onto them, tightly.

"Relax," Yamamoto soothed, his free hand rubbed lightly in a circular motion on Gokudera's back.

The silver slowly relaxed around the fingers, Ryohei's hands rubbing his back, as well. When he added the third finger, Gokudera cried out into the kiss, pulling back again, panting hard, tears slightly gathering. Ryohei leaned up and kissed the tears away. When Yamamoto's finger brushed a bundle of nerves in Gokudera, the smaller cried out, loudly, slightly surprised.

Yamamoto smirked once more, thrusting toward the bundle, rubbing against it until Gokudera was nothing more than a moaning mess in Ryohei's lap.

Yamamoto pulled the fingers free, and pulled free his confined erection, pressing it against Gokudera's entrance after he slicked it up with lotion and a bit of precum. Gokudera bit his lip, trembling lightly as Yamamoto slid in, slowly. He yelled out a bit, feeling his small hole stretched more than it should ever be stretched. "F-feels weird...T-take it o-out...!" He gasped out.

Yamamoto ignored his pleas, sliding all the way in, stilling his movements as Gokudera tried to adjust, clenching against him. After what seemed like forever to the baseball player, Gokudera finally relaxed against the rather large intruding cock. He pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in, repeating the motion slowly. Gokudera gasped at each thrust, before the thrusts grew quicker and Gokudera had fully adjusted.

Ryohei pulled his own cock free at some point and started stroking it, watching Gokudera's lewd expressions intently. Soon enough, Gokudera's cock was fully erect once more, and Yamamoto had hit the smaller's prostate dead on, causing the boy to scream in pleasure, bucking a bit onto the cock. Yamamoto thrust against it a few more times before pulling out half way and stilled. Gokudera glanced back at him, "W-why'd you stop...?" He whimpered.

Ryohei reached for the lotion and lathered his fingers with it, before sliding two of them into Gokudera, along with Yamamoto's dick in with them. Gokudera felt himself being stretched further, and groaned a bit when he added the third finger, spreading them further apart. Yamamoto reached over and pulled Gokudera back onto his lap as Ryohei pulled away. Emerald eyes watched as the boxer reached for the lotion once more.

He slicked his member up with the lotion and some strange white stuff that Gokudera didn't know what it was. Ryohei crawled over, and reached for Gokudera's legs, lifting them up, over his muscular shoulders. Gokudera didn't have much time to figure out what was going on before Ryohei had slid his cock in, along with Yamamoto's. Gokudera screamed in pain, and tried to buck away from the pain bringing dicks. Yamamoto's arms were on his hips, keeping him stilled and the gray haired teen reached to suck on Gokudera's neck, which Yamamoto soon mirrored. Gokudera's inner walls clenched and squeezed, pulsing rapidly like his heart. His hands were clenched in the sheets below them as he tried to focus away from the pain of being stretched further, blinking away tears that fell.

Soon, the boy had managed to calm down and relax a bit on the intruding members. The others began thrusting into his hole at a slow pace, groaning a bit as they rubbed against each other. They quickly took a slightly faster pace, one cock going in, while the other thrust out. Back and forth they went before one of them slammed onto Gokudera's prostate, once more. Gokudera moaned loudly, and the other two aimed for that spot making the smaller, submissive boy see stars as the prostate was being hit again and again and again.

The Italian was soon at his limit, and the others could feel it as he clenched against them, moaning and whining and crying out at each thrust. Ryohei reached down and pumped the small member and the boy soon came with a small scream.

Feeling the entrance clamp down on them, Ryohei and Yamamoto were both soon cumming as well. Yamamoto came first, and the boxer right after. They filled Gokudera up before pulling out slowly, panting hard. Gokudera collapsed against Yamamoto, who laid him down onto the pillow, before laying with him, and Ryohei at the smaller's other side. Gokudera fell asleep between the warm bodies, cuddling into them. Yamamoto and Ryohei's arms around the boy as they, too, fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gokudera tried to get up to take a shower, but was hit with a sharp pain running up his back. He groaned and laid back down before glancing back and forth. He really didn't know how he managed to get any sleep, both boys were snoring loudly into his ears from both sides. He was tempted to just...<p>

He reached over one of them, to his night stand and grabbed a UFO magazine and 'Whack!' Bashed both of their heads with it.

The other two shouted and jumped into a sitting position, while Gokudera tossed the magazine and laid back down.

"What was that for, Gokudera?" Yamamoto whined.

"Yeah! That was extremely uncalled for!" Ryohei chimed in.

"Well, it was mostly for the loud snoring, but it's also for the pain in my back," he spoke with his eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like it? ; 3 ; I hope you liked it~~ I know I did for a change lol X'D Anyway~~~~ The next one is the last one, as far as I know~~ There have been many requests, but I don't think I'm gonna get around to adding them, so I am so sorry :( But the next is gonna be another first gen. threesome, so I hope you like that stuff~~ lol<strong>

**R&R, please~~~**

**~Talim**


End file.
